


Siempre se trató de ti

by KuroAshi_ZxS



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroAshi_ZxS/pseuds/KuroAshi_ZxS
Summary: Perdido en el basto espacio, con menos de un par de horas de oxígeno. Apenas se mantenía consciente, ya no tenía fuerzas. En su corazón solo esperaba poder dejarse llevar, pero algo en su mente no se lo permitía.Sabía que era bastante probable que encontraran el mensaje que había grabado en su casco, no ahora, pero la nave pertenecía a los Guardianes…sabía que los Vengadores harían honor a su nombre y traerían a Quill y la pandilla de regreso.Solo esperaba que Pepper lo perdonara, y entendiera el mensaje.Porque bajo su palabrería y angustia, el verdadero receptor era un rubio en particular. Si estaba vivo…. si aún era un criminal…no podría dejar este mensaje libremente para él…Después de todo, siempre se había tratado de él.Stony





	Siempre se trató de ti

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Espero esten bien. Aún no logro viajar a casa para subir el cap que les debo de mi crossover, pero mientras, les traigo este OneShot inspirado en el trailer. Espero sea de su agrado...pues es lo que me gustaría a mi que más o menos ocurriera.
> 
> Como pequeña advertencia: espero no me odien por la forma en que describí lo ocurrido con Pepper y Nébula. Si alguien ha leído algún fic mío sabrá que las adoro, pero para poder adecuarme mejor al trailer he cambiado algunas cosas.
> 
> Mil disculpas por las posibles faltas ortográficas.
> 
> Todos los derechos reservados a Marvel.

“¿Está encendido?” Sus dedos rozaron lentamente el casco, casi sin fuerzas, revisando los conectores que aún servían luego de su batalla contra el titán. Finalmente se decantó por golpear un par de veces el visor, hasta que logró encender “Hola, señora Potts”

Tony apoyó su espalda contra la nave, respirando agitado, intentando calmarse. Todo su cuerpo dolía, y la herida en su torno aún no acababa de sanar. Y sabía que nunca lo haría “Si encuentras esta grabación, no te sientas mal por esto” cerró los ojos un momento, recordando a su CEO, a esa mujer impresionante que había tenido la suerte de conocer, y que seguro se rompería por completo cuando escuchara esa grabación “parte del viaje es el final” ladeó su cabeza, posando su vista en el firmamento infinito…o quizás no tanto, luego de lo que Thanos había hecho “Solo para que conste, estar a la deriva en el espacio sin posibilidades de rescate…es más divertido de lo que parece”

Había estado tentado de reír, de ser un poco más sarcástico, pero todas las probabilidades estaban en su contra y no tenía forma de asegurarse que sus palabras no se perdieran por completo. O quizás por una vez era necesario ser franco, sin mentiras, no como el envenenamiento por paladio…no las tantas ocasiones que había prometido dejar de ser Iron Man para luego regresar. Al menos esto ella se lo merecía “La comida y el agua se terminaron hace cuatro días” luego que Thanos los dejara en Titán, que Quill, el muchacho y el resto desaparecieran…la chica androide, Nébula, le había dejado. Demasiado desesperada, demasiado rota, había acondicionado la nave al menos para que pudiera partir. El Milano de los Guardianes, su única vía de escape. Ella había tomado la segunda cápsula, deseosa por venganza, pero también dejándolo solo a la deriva.

Pero a pesar de todo…de las miserables circunstancias en que se encontraba…extrañamente, se sentía bien decir la verdad. Esperaba que Pepper lo entendiera…esas sutiles pistas que estaba dejando en su última grabación “el oxígeno se agotará mañana por la mañana y…” una pausa, intentando soportar lo que más podía, sintiendo como sus pulmones ardían por el esfuerzo “y eso será todo…”

Cuatro palabras. Cuatro sencillas palabras para marcar el fin de su vida. No podía ser más simple, pero tampoco más doloroso.

Quizás, si tenía suerte, lograría que el oxígeno durara una o dos horas más. En los primeros años con el reactor en su pecho, había pasado por distintos médicos y terapias. Había aprendido a soportar extensos minutos casi sin respirar, sobre todo para disminuir los dolores de las costillas rotas y de las ocasionales gripes que sufría.

Quien diría que, tantos años después, eso le habría ayudado a mantenerse vivo solo un poco más. Aunque esas horas realmente no harían un cambio en su vida.

Señaló el casco con su dedo índice un par de veces, sonriendo con suavidad “cuando me quede dormido, soñaré contigo….” Si estaba en sus manos cumplir ese deseo, seguro lo haría. No solo por ella, sino también por Rhodey. Por los viejos y buenos tiempos de su amistad que, aunque teñidos por la traición de Obi, habían sido uno de los mejores. Pero luego, los recuerdos de los que habían sido su anterior equipo empezaron a invadir su mente.

Y…válgale Dios o cualquier otro ser en el universo. Que se jodiera Thanos y todo el mundo. Pero los extrañaba.

Y uno en particular, siento miembro del equipo con ojos azules y cabello rubio…un tipo con el que había peleado y no había sabido nada por casi dos años, era el verdadero receptor….

“Siempre…se trató de ti”

Apagó con las manos temblorosas el casco, suspirando agotado. Acarició con su pulgar la última parte que conservaba de su antigua armadura, siendo reconfortado por un momento por el familiar toque helado del acero y titanio…porque ya no le quedaba más…

Perdido en el basto espacio, con menos de un par de horas de oxígeno. Apenas se mantenía consciente, ya no tenía fuerzas. En su corazón solo esperaba poder dejarse llevar, pero algo en su mente no se lo permitía.

Sabía (¿a quién intentaba engañar? A nadie, además de sí mismo) que era bastante probable que encontraran el mensaje que había grabado en su casco, no ahora, pero la nave pertenecía a los Guardianes…sabía que los Vengadores harían honor a su nombre y traerían a Quill y la pandilla de regreso. Podrían haber pasado muchas cosas, se habrían separado, pero aún confiaba en ellos. Sabía que lo lograrían…

…solo debían reunirse una vez más, aunque esta vez sin él presente…

Pero estaría bien, su tecnología siempre había estado en buenas manos. Y el contrato Happy lo haría cumplir, sin problemas.

Solo se culpaba por la muerte de Peter, del muchacho que había intentado seguirle a pesar de todo.

Solo esperaba que Pepper lo perdonara, y entendiera el mensaje.

Pero era una mujer inteligente, y las pistas serían más que notorias para alguien como ella. No por nada la había llamado por su apellido, tal y como su periodo separados durante la horrible Guerra Civil…

Porque bajo su palabrería y angustia, el verdadero receptor era un rubio en particular. Si estaba vivo…. si aún era un criminal…no podría dejar este mensaje libremente para él…

Después de todo, siempre se había tratado de él.

De ese cabezota rubio con el cual aún sentía remordientes por no llamar, un extraño revoltijo de sentimientos: de inseguridad por ocultar la verdadera razón de la muerte de sus padres, de temor por lo que pudo ocurrirle…pero también de cariño, de admiración, y de una palabra que en su mente no se atrevía a nombrar…

Las horas transcurrieron con extrema lentitud, sus respiraciones cada vez más separadas la una a la otra. Su cabeza dolía y su pecho quemaba, notando como su vista se nublaba por el esfuerzo.

Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo, mientras esperaba el final.

Cerró sus ojos por última vez, permitiéndose soñar. Había hecho cosas horribles en el futuro, su ceguera le costó cientos de vidas a civiles inocentes. Pero quizás el destino tenía un premio de consuelo para él, pues sintió vívidamente como un par de brazos le rodeaban, le hacían sentir seguro y querido. Recostó su cabeza contra un amplio pecho, dejándose llevar por el acompasado compás y la calidez que no creyó volver a experimentar allí, perdido en el frío espacio.

Esa sensación de calidez le envolvió por mucho tiempo, y luego una extraña suavidad se hizo presente. Se sentía como una nube, pero tampoco lo era…era una sensación conocida, pues…

Tony abrió los ojos, jadeando al sentir como su débil cuerpo protestaba por el dolor. Su vista se centró rápidamente en su habitación, comprobando que estaba en una habitación. Una habitación de hospital.

“No…no todo pudo ser…no fue un sueño…” murmuró atropelladamente, con la voz rasposa por el poco uso. Recorrió con sus manos su cuerpo, comprobando sus heridas. Allí estaba el corte en su mejilla, y también la enorme herida que le había provocado Thanos en el abdomen, ahora vendada. También tenía una máscara de oxígeno en su boca, la cual retiró rápidamente. No hizo lo mismo con el suero conectado a su brazo, a sabiendas que su cuerpo necesitaría de toda la ayuda extra que pudiera reunir para poder curarse.

Y lo que más le sorprendió, es que se encontraba de regreso en la Tierra. Si la ventana de su habitación no decía otra cosa, estaba de regreso en la base de los Vengadores. Pero nada de eso tenía sentido.

“Es un gusto volver a verlo, señor” murmuró la voz de FRIDAY, lo que le hizo voltear su cabeza tan rápido que por unos segundos un intenso mareo casi le hizo vomitar. Las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas sin que pudiera detenerlo, dándose cuenta que realmente estaba a salvo, que estaba una vez más en casa…

“¿có…cómo…?”

“Fue rescatado a tiempo, señor. Los niveles de oxígeno bajos en la nave y la falta de sustento en su cuerpo, le dejaron en estado de coma por cerca de dos semanas” su IA, tan servicial como siempre, respondió sin tapujos “los Vengadores se reorganizaron luego de las bajas que trajo consigo Thanos. El señor Rocket intentó ponerse en contacto con sus compañeros, pero no pudo ponerse en contacto con la nave. Dado que él la modificó, logró obtener su ubicación” FRIDAY tardó un momento en continuar “El doctor Banner y el Capitán Rogers habían partido poco antes a su rescate, siguiendo las últimas coordenadas de su traje. Dado que la nave en que viajaba coincidía con los registros, supusieron que usted estaba en ella”

“Steve…” murmuró impresionado, sin darse cuenta que, por primera vez en cerca de dos años, había sido capaz de llamarle sin resentimiento o culpa en su voz “él...”

“El capitán Rogers logró que adaptaran uno de los Quinjet con bahía médica gracias al doctor Banner, el señor Rocket y la princesa Shuri. Partieron en su búsqueda mientras el resto se quedaba en la sede de los Vengadores, buscando información sobre usted e intentando establecer relaciones con el resto de los sobrevivientes de las Naciones Unidas” la IA proyectó imágenes sobre la construcción de la nave “él creyó que podría seguir vivo, e insistió en ir a por usted y por el resto. Creyó que al menos uno podría encontrarse en una condición crítica, por eso eligió al doctor Banner como acompañante y dejó a la agente Romanov a cargo de todo”

“Ellos…oh, joder…nunca me dejaron solo…a pesar de todo…” se abrazó a sí mismo, sonriendo en medio de las lágrimas “al menos ellos…están vivos…y yo aún…” tragó saliva con dificultad “¿Quiénes…?”

“El equipo original sobrevivió al chasquido de Thanos. La señorita Potts y el Coronel Rhodas se encuentran ahora en la empresa. Prometieron regresar antes de la hora de la cena” sentenció, para luego advertir “señor, su estado aún es delicado. La única razón por la que se encuentra en mejores condiciones luego del coma es gracias a su estado físico, pero no recomiendo que se ponga de pie”

“Tengo que verlos…tengo…ellos desaparecieron…” Tony habló consigo mismo, aferrándose al dispensador del suero y utilizándolo como muleta “¿Dónde están…? FRIDAY, no me hagas recorrer el maldito complejo y bloquear tus intentos por evitar que abandone la enfermería”

“La sala de estar. La agente Romanov y el Capitán Rogers están discutiendo, así que me pidieron que no los interrumpiera, a no ser que se tratara de una emergencia”

“¿Discutiendo?”

Apoyándose en las paredes mientras respiraba ruidosamente por el agotamiento. Por suerte solo dos pasillos le separaban de la sala de estar, por lo que tras solo caminar unos metros fue capaz de escucharlos.

Y entonces, sintió que su corazón se paralizaba por el miedo.

“Esto va a funcionar, Steve” comentó Natasha con la mirada anegada en lágrimas. Su apariencia lucía extraña gracias a su cabello rubio, pero el modo en que dejaba ver sus emociones en ese momento sin tapujos, aunque solo se encontrara acompañada de su Capitán, le decía que tan serio era el asunto.

“Lo sé. Porque no sé qué haré si no es así”

Nunca lo había visto tan roto, con la mirada perdida, intentando soportar el dolor. Se preguntaba cuantos más habían ido, perecido por Thanos y su plan. Sabía que FRIDAY había esquivado a medias su pregunta, solo respondiendo por quienes debían estar en la base en ese momento o los más cercanos en su vida, como eran Pepper y Rhodey. Pero él tampoco sentía fuerzas para corregir a su IA, pero ahora todo cobraba sentido en su cabeza….

Además, y el motivo por el que tanto se había asustado, brillaba con fuerza en la mano de Steve: la brújula con la foto de Peggy Carter, su primer amor durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Y que aún lo tuviera solo significaba una cosa…

“No te atrevas a sacrificarte. Ni se te ocurra, Rogers, o esta vez sí golpearé tus dientes perfectos”

La reacción de su Capitán le habría arrancado carcajadas en otro tiempo, pues rápidamente se puso de pie, mirándole sorprendido. Natasha fue más rápida, avanzando hacia él a paso raudo “No se supone que debas estar de pie” gruñó, ayudándolo a sentarse en uno de los sofás de la sala “¿has…tienes idea…”

“FRIDAY me dijo lo mismo, así que lo sé. Gracias, Natalie” murmuró con desgano, intentando ocultar el estremecimiento que había sentido gracias a su toque. Dado que no había esperado encontrarlos otra vez, su cuerpo aún tardaba en reaccionar, darse cuenta que realmente se encontraba a salvo y no en el Milano de Quill, a la deriva por el universo luego que su motor fallara y no fuera capaz de repararlo, no con su traje hecho pedazos “entonces…” no fue capaz de terminar la frase, notando como Steve volvía a tomar haciendo y desviaba la mirada.

“Thanos hizo exactamente lo que dijo que haría. El aniquiló…” Natasha fue más rápida, tomando la palabra antes que él pudiera hablar con su Capitán. Y ahí estaba nuevamente su tono de voz desesperado, uno que nunca pensó escuchar en ella “al cincuenta por ciento de todas las criaturas vivas”

Una lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Steve, haciendo que jadeara por el pánico “lo lamento tanto…” solo entonces volvió a mirarlo fijamente, con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto “no fuimos capaces de detenerle. Perdimos ante él…y casi te perdimos a ti también…” su labio inferior tembló por un momento, antes que lo mordiera con fuerza “y lo siento por dejarte…por ocultarte tanto…casi mueres y yo…nunca pude siquiera llamar…” y entonces, con el pulso tembloroso, extrajo un viejo teléfono que reconoció como el que había cargado esos años en su bolsillo, junto con el que debía pertenecerle a él.

“No…no quiero disculpas…” apretó los pantalones que llevaba puesto, mirándole con impotencia “a pesar de todo, de las probabilidades en contra…ustedes fueron por mi…no necesito más…” contra su voluntad, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas no derramadas. No aún, al menos. Pero también se sentía mareado, quizás su Ia tenía razón y no debía haberse sobre exigido “yo…oh, joder…mi cabeza…”

“Iré por Bruce”

Natasha se puso rápidamente en pie, corriendo fuera de la habitación. En ese momento Steve también se acercó a él, arrodillándose y mirándole con preocupación “¿quieres…que te lleve de regreso…?”

“No…solo…ya pasará…” sin darse cuenta, rozó una de sus manos con la del rubio “realmente fuiste tú quién me sacó de allí…” rio amargamente “pero…nada tiene sentido…porque de todos modos te sacrificarás…”

“Yo… ¿te refieres a la brújula?” preguntó Steve, con las mejillas suavemente sonrojadas ante el contacto con Tony “no, no la tengo por ello es…” su mirada una vez más se volvió distante “es el último recuerdo que tengo de mi pasado, de Peggy. La extraño…cada día…sigue siendo una persona muy importante para mi…”

“¿Tu último recuerdo? Oh…joder…”

Ahora todo tenía sentido, el modo en que se aferraba a la vieja brújula que también había sobrevivido con él al embate del hielo por casi setenta años. Su escudo. Él, por casi dos años, se había visto privado de una de las únicas piezas que le acompañó desde la década de los cuarenta. Visto desde esa perspectiva, no le parecía raro que intentara buscar consuelo en la única línea que tenía hacia su anterior vida y le otorgara un poco de estabilidad. Que le recordara quién era, o que esperaba hacer.

Por eso, quizás fue esa admisión, que le hizo ceder. Algo en su interior se rompió, permitiendo hacer algo que ni en sus sueños más locos habría esperado: abrazó a Steve contra sí, sintiendo como su pecho desnudo se humedecía por su llanto silencioso. El mismo rompió a llorar, sosteniéndolo, intentando mantenerlos unidos a pesar del miedo y la angustia que sentían.

“Escuché la grabación…joder, Tony…nunca había estado tan asustado…” Steve lo abrazó también, acercándolo, sin darse cuenta que Natasha y Bruce habían regresado, y al verlos tan afectados, decidieron darles un momento de intimidad “cuando supe que habías ido en pos de Thanos apenas fui capaz de mantenerme de pie…intenté mantenerme centrado en la lucha, pero entonces perdimos y mi cabeza solo repetía una y otra vez que debía encontrarte…” alzó lentamente el rostro, acariciando la herida en su mejilla “fui yo quién te sacó del Milano…puedo aguantar la respiración el doble o triple que una persona normal…y sentir que no respirabas…”

“Steve, yo…”

“Y Bruce dijo que dejaste un mensaje en el caso, se dio cuenta casi al instante. Esperamos volver a la Tierra, como estabas comprometido con Pepper…pensamos que sería para ella y…acertamos…pero me dijo que…la parte final del mensaje…”

“Era para ti” replicó con una sonrisa acuosa “siempre fue para ti. Siempre has sido tú, maldita sea…”

“Tony…dime que esto es verdad…porque no podría…no podría hacerle esto a la señorita Potts…” Steve agachó la cabeza, claramente culpable “yo…porque te amo…” admitió “pero no quiero ser un impedimento para ambos. Te he amado por años…”

Respiró profundamente, intentando asimilar las palabras de su Capitán, mientras su corazón latía con inusitada fuerza “yo…tendré que hablar con Pepper…tomar con calma esta situación, porque estaba desesperado…y sé que le hice daño, pero esto…confirma que quizás nuestro amor no sea romántico…pero no por ello dejaré de quererla…” y en un súbito arranque de valor, añadió “del mismo modo que no dejaré de amarte, como he hecho desde que era un niño pequeño embobado con el gran héroe de América…”

“Te amo tanto…y estaré contigo a cada paso…” juntó su frente con la de Tony, suspirando, contenido ante su cercanía “pero también…contigo a mi lado, sé que podremos revertir esto…”

“hablaste de un plan con Natasha, tienen algo en mente”

“espero que funcione” confesó “Scott…él merece todo el crédito. Pero con tu cerebro de nuestro lado…podremos completar su plan aún más rápido…el viaje al pasado no puede ser tan sencillo” al notar la expresión incrédula de Tony, Steve no puedo evitar reír “y…citando tus palabras…parte del viaje es el final…”

Tony se sonrojó por completo, entendiendo el significado oculto de sus palabras “supongo que…eso también puede ocurrir conmigo…aunque ahora otro viaje de inicio…”

“no me importa, porque tú has sido mi meta mucho tiempo…a pesar de mis errores…o porque cometí esos errores, intentaré dar lo mejor de mi” y tras un breve y casto beso en sus labios, añadió “aún no perdemos la guerra contra Thanos…aún no logra vencernos, ni hemos puesto fin a su juego…”

“los traeremos de regreso” asintió Tony, pensando en sus amigos, pero sobre todo en Peter “pero mientras…sé que te tengo a mi lado…”

**Author's Note:**

> Espero sinceramente les haya gustado, y si tienen alguna sugerencia siempre pueden dejarla en comentarios.
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima ¡Cuídense mucho!


End file.
